Frappé Cappuccino
by Vertraymer
Summary: O.S. ‘Tu n’as jamais goûté? Enfin, c’est la preuve que Dieu existe, que je me marierai, que tout est possible !’ Ou quand Edward décide de se mettre à la cuisine pour impressionner sa belle.


_**Disclaimer : **Je ne gagne **absolument** rien._

_**Rating : T**, plus pour le **langage** qu'autre chose, ou par habitude. Vraiment rien de choquant purement du **fluff**._

_**Note Inutile de l'Auteur : **Okay, alors j'ai vu ce film hier soir… J'irai plus au ciné. J'irai pas vivre à Cannes. J'vais éviter les Halles, aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi j'essaie des trucs bizarres sans faire confiance à mon feeling. Pas que ça m'ait fait peur, ou quoi, mais, argh, c'était d'un glauque. C'est.. Erf, quoi. J'ai pas l'air bizarre à refuser de toucher des ciseaux. Je savais qu'elle est tarée, Charlotte Gainsbourg, mais à ce point…_

_Bref, donc, là, en attendant de faire un truc fun, genre un bon concert, j'ai besoin d'écrire un truc bien mignon et gentil, et **sans** smut. Sans façon. Non. Non. Non. Et **non**._

_Le 'blem c'est que j'ai aucune fic du genre, vu que j'suis pas la plus douée pour écrire de l'humour ou de la douceur, j'ai tendance à tomber dans le cliché, mais j'en ai besoin, après, aucune idée de ce que ça vaut, c'est pas mon genre, le fluff. Donc, voilà, one-shot. Parce qu'y a des gens vraiment frappés sur terre, et je sais pas si c'est rassurant. La prochaine fois, j'vais voir __Transformers, je saurais à quoi m'attendre._

_À E., heureusement qu'on a pris les frappés avant le film, même si on pourra jamais plus regarder Bambi comme avant._

* * *

**Frappé Cappuccino**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille soupira longuement avant de fusiller l'autre adolescent du regard.

« On ne met pas des _œufs_ dans un frappé !

- Mais, j'ai lu que… »

Tapant du pied rageusement, la blonde secoua la tête.

« Si tu as tout lu, pourquoi tu me demandes mon aide !

- Mais, Rose… »

Sans l'écouter, elle pointa un point accusateur sur le jeune homme.

« Les œufs, c'était il y a un siècle, Edward ! Rajoute donc du whisky tant que tu y es ! »

Il détourna les yeux tandis que Rose vidait le saladier dans l'évier.

« Si tu lis n'importe quoi sur le net, ne me dis pas que t'as pas besoin de moi ! Et un saladier… Tu comptes faire combien de litres, je peux savoir ? Tu penses nourrir l'armée, ou ouvrir ton propre commerce ? »

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Edward sourit. Oh, il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire. Même s'il appréciait pleinement l'aide de la sarcastique copine de son grand-frère. Après tout, il avait beau être gentil, intelligent, mignon, sportif, poli, il restait une calamité sur le plan culinaire. Mais personne n'était parfait, c'était bien connu. Et surtout pas lui. Il détournait des propos ingénus afin de capturer l'attention d'une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« … Ne compte pas sur moi, je le fais juste cette seule et unique fois, la prochaine fois que tu veux cuisiner, demande à ta sœur ! »

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Les yeux bleus de Rosalie se rétrécirent.

« Tu m'écoutes pas, c'est ça? Vous, les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Mais alors, les Cullen… Vous êtes un cas à part ! Rha, mais si je mets mes mains sur ton stupide frère, je vais lui… »

Sans se départir de son léger sourire, Edward ignora la blonde qui lui expliquait en détails les tortures qu'elle infligerait à Emmet pour l'avoir laissée avec lui.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle brique de lait. Bella Swan valait bien la peine de supporter Rosalie.

Edward ne se souvenait pas quand du jour au jour tout avait changé.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours passé plus de temps avec son frère que sa sœur. Il n'avait donc pas prêté plus attention que ça au fait qu'Alice ne rentre pas seule un soir. Ils ne l'auraient plus dans les basques, Emmet et lui. Puis, traîner avec son grand frère était le rêve de tout petit garçon. Une petite sœur, c'était plus chiant qu'autre chose.

L'arrivée de Bella avait de fait arrangé tout le monde.

Étant fille unique, son père avait été enchanté que sa timide fillette ait une camarade de jeu. Puis Esme s'était immédiatement prise d'affection pour la sage enfant qui ne voyait sa mère que pendant les vacances. Ainsi, Alice et elle devinrent rapidement inséparables. Elles étaient constamment collées, à courir partout dès la sortie de l'école. Et autant Alice était la causeuse de trouble, Bella la suivait, jusqu'au bout du monde. En l'occurrence à l'autre bout du parc, ou vers la cour des grands.

Plus les années passaient, plus les liens entre les deux filles se resserraient et elles demeuraient jointes, comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle. Il paraissait, en conséquence, parfaitement normal de trouver Bella aussi souvent chez les Cullen. La Swan était devenue un autre membre de la famille.

Pour Edward, comme pour Emmet, ils avaient juste l'impression d'avoir deux petites sœurs. Et ça les arrangeait, de pouvoir jouer à de vrais jeux d'hommes sans avoir à se soucier d'Alice. Non, réellement, Bella Swan n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Aux yeux d'Emmet, c'était toujours le cas. D'ailleurs, il était très protecteur des deux filles, surtout à leur âge adolescent. Donc même s'ils étaient frères, Edward savait qu'Emmet n'hésiterait pas à lui faire sa fête s'il apprenait toutes les pensées qu'il entretenait depuis quelque temps à l'égard de sa jeune sœur.

Et en vérité, Edward s'écœurait lui-même, au départ. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi brusquement il ne voyait plus Bella comme sa sœur, mais comme une fille. Une très jolie jeune fille. Ce qu'elle était, bien sûr. Mais Alice aussi était une jolie fille. Mais ce soir là, en les voyant, empêtrées sur le canapé à murmurer entre elles, il avait tout à coup pris conscience que, contrairement à Alice, Bella Swan n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui.

Depuis, il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur elle, discrètement, car Alice le narguait suspicieusement - cette fille avait l'air de toujours tout savoir ! Il n'empêchait, qu'après plus de dix ans, il ne savait ni ce que Bella voulait devenir plus tard, et encore moins sa couleur préférée. Des choses stupides, dont il lui fallait subitement les réponses.

Il avait vaguement espéré, que comme toutes les filles auparavant, plus il en apprendrait sur Bella, moins elle semblerait intéressante. Pourtant, il était chaque fois agréablement surpris, de voir qu'elle était naïve et gentille, ou généreuse et persévérante, ou encore calme et posée - mais après tout, il fallait bien des qualités pour supporter Alice.

Sa plus grande surprise fut tout de même le fait qu'elle aimait cuisiner, et le faisait chaque soir pour son père, malgré le temps passé chez lui. Ca l'avait étonné. Ca existait encore, des filles de dix-sept ans qui savaient cuisiner ? Sa propre sœur était une horreur aux fourneaux, elle brûlait tout. Mais c'était bien cette conversation qui était le déclencheur de toute cette histoire.

* * *

_Elles se rapprochaient de la voiture argentée d'Edward qui les attendait près de la portière. _

_D'habitude les deux filles rentraient ensemble, cependant, cela faisait quelques jours que la voiture de Bella était en panne. Alice obligeait donc son frère à les déposer toutes les deux le matin, puis à les ramener le soir. _

_Pour son plus grand plaisir, mais aussi son malheur. Autant il était enchanté de voir Bella matin et soir, la distance entre eux lui pesait de plus en plus. De savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander plus que son sourire amical, tandis que des idiots comme Newton n'hésitaient pas à flirter avec elle. Puis de les entendre depuis la banquette arrière, Alice murmurant à toute allure et elle riant. Il voulait savoir ce qui la faisait rire, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle disait… Toutefois, il ne restait que le grand frère d'Alice. _

_De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait les voir agiter les bras, visiblement en plein débat. S'adossant un peu plus contre la portière, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre de quoi elles conversaient._

_« Mais, tu vois, on va t'offrir une bague, un diamant, des perles… Quel est l'intérêt de toutes ces pierres, jolies, chères, et qui ne servent à rien ?_

_- Mais, tu les mets quand tu sors, Bella, c'est joli !_

_- Exactement ! D'où une bague de fiançailles, c'est le symbole qu'en fait, ils veulent d'une femme qui soit comme un joli bijou à exposer ! »_

_Alice se mit à rire, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres du jeune homme. Bien entendu, Bella n'aimait pas les ornements frivoles. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin. _

_« Alors comment on te demande en mariage, si c'est sans bague ? »_

_Elle haussa les épaules. L'autre fit la moue._

_« Il doit bien avoir quelque chose contre lequel tu te laisserai tenter. _

_- Vu comment je crois au mariage, Alice… »_

_Cependant celle-ci la regarda de ses yeux de chien battu :_

_« Une chanson spéciale, peut-être… Allez, donne-moi un indice ! »_

_Quant à Edward, il fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait que Bella avait du mal à faire confiance et à s'engager dans une relation, après tout les filles comme elle ne restaient pas célibataire au lycée, néanmoins il ne pensait pas que sa foi en l'institution était si faible._

_Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, se mordant les lèvres._

_« Bellaaaa !_

_- Attends, je réfléchis… Nan, il n'y a rien… »_

_Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture d'Edward._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, par exemple ? »_

_Bella haussa à nouveau les épaules, ouvrant la portière arrière. Alice la referma._

_« Non, tu ne t'échappes pas, cette fois._

_- Mais Alice !_

_- Bella… » _

_Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent._

_« Tu dois me dire. Je pourrais jamais te demander en mariage, sinon ! »_

_Bella lança un regard implorant en direction d'Edward qui leva les mains._

_« Je ne dirai rien à personne. Juré. »_

_Elle soupira longuement._

_« Sincèrement… Si je te dirai oui, Alice, c'est parce que je t'aime. Tu n'as qu'à me ramener un frappé cappuccino avant de venir me demander ! »_

_Lançant un regard calculateur à Edward, sa sœur lança à la cantonade :_

_« Voilà, si tu veux corrompre Bella, ou la demander en mariage, il te suffit d'une boisson glacée… _

_- Alice ! »_

_Elle continua de rire, tandis que Bella cachait son visage rougissant sous ses mèches brunes.

* * *

_

Quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas été fin. La façon dont il la regardait, buvait ses paroles, montrait clairement qu'il n'attendait qu'un second regard de sa part. Sauf qu'elle était bien trop innocente pour s'en apercevoir. Contrairement à Alice qui, à sa stupeur, avait été plus qu'encourageante et enthousiaste. C'était elle qui avait proposé de lui faire un repas complet, des lasagnes au cappuccino. Et pour impressionner Bella, Edward était prêt à lui faire son plat préféré, même si cela impliquait de supporter Rosalie, qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Mais, bon Dieu, Edward ! Tu ne sais même pas casser des œufs, ou quoi ? Et regarde comment tu épluches, tu en as mis partout ! »

Il leva la tête vers l'horloge en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alice ramenait Bella dans environ une heure. Il aurait juste le temps de se doucher rapidement.

Emmet passa la tête dans la cuisine.

« Vous vous en sortez ? »

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

« Toi ! Je peux savoir _tu_ n'aides pas _ton_ frère pour _ses_ plans bizarres ? »

Emmet se gratta la tête.

« Parce que tu es tellement plus douée que moi ? »

Refermant le four, Edward eut un sourire.

« Bon, je vous laisse à votre dispute de couple... »

Emmet le fusilla du regard.

« C'est quand même ta faute, tout ça. Si tu ne devenais pas une espèce d'émo, j'aurais jamais demandé à Rose de t'aider. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête.

« Et je t'en remercie, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec Rosalie. »

Tout sourire, il monta se préparer. L'heure tournait plus vite que prévue. Qui se doutait que cuisiner prenait autant de temps ?

* * *

Comme prévu, Alice toqua trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger.

Il redressa les serviettes en papier qu'il avait soigneusement placées, puis leva le regard. Sa sœur entraînait une Bella aux yeux couverts qui, lui faisant une confiance aveugle, c'était le cas de le dire, se contentait de chuchoter.

« Alice, où est-ce qu'on va?

- On est y presque. »

Son sourire était si éclatant qu'Edward en avait mal à la tête. Lui n'avait pas l'optimisme d'Alice. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites, il crevait de chaud, et il avait presque envie de s'enfuir en courant. Parce qu'il préférait l'ignorance à savoir que Bella ne le voyait que comme un grand frère. Ce qu'il aurait dû être, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Alice lâcha la main de son amie.

« Attends deux minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, okay ? »

Adressant un clin d'œil à son frère qui n'en menait pas large, elle ressortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Edward se posa juste devant la jeune fille. Elle faisait au moins une tête de moins que lui. Ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage concentré. Elle devait sûrement se demander dans quoi Alice l'avait encore embarquée. Et bien entendu, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il n'y avait que Bella pour ne pas tricher à ce genre de choses.

Souriant légèrement, il inspira profondément.

« Bella. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, l'air affolé.

« Edward ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Rien qu'à voir son air paniqué il se doutait qu'elle voulait être n'importe où sauf avec lui. Et il la comprenait. Mais il était un peu trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Il lui tendit un gobelet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sa voix se perdit, les yeux ahuris prenant en compte la table dressée, les deux couverts mis face à face, et le cappuccino glacé qu'il lui présentait d'une main fébrile.

« Je te demande pas en mariage. Juste, si tu veux bien me donner une chance ? »

Elle le regarda fixement avant d'éclater de rire. Il baissa la tête, gêné. Il savait qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un grand frère, que ce serait plus gênant qu'autre chose.

Voyant qu'il restait atone, elle s'arrêta de rire.

« Edward?

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. »

Il allait tourner les talons, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Attends. T'es sérieux, tu… »

Elle soupira. Voilà, elle était désolée pour lui et ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il était risible, que jamais une fille comme elle, aussi belle, intelligente, adorable, ne pouvait être intéressée par un être aussi banal que lui. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait cru à une blague, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle comptait pour lui, qu'elle lui brisait le cœur en ce moment.

« Je croyais que tu savais déjà, Edward… Je veux dire, c'est tellement évidemment ! »

Il releva les yeux pour la regarder. Elle abordait un timide sourire, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Je fais toujours n'importe quoi quand t'es là, donc, tu _me_ demandes une chance,_ toi_, alors que… »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Était-elle en train de lui dire que…?

« Argh, c'est d'un ironique ! »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui rit en la voyant lever les mains au ciel.

« Ne te moque pas, Edward Cullen. Tu es bien le dernier à avoir compris que je t'aime ! »

Son pouls s'accéléra.

« Tu m'aimes?

- Oh, euh… »

Un sourire gigantesque s'étira sur son visage. L'empêchant de continuer à bafouiller, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, parfaites contre les siennes. Il continua à l'embrasser doucement avant de se séparer de la jeune fille, qui avait l'air interloqué.

« Ca tombe bien. »

La regardant porter ses doigts à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, il remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, souriant toujours.

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi. »

Elle rit, rougissant furieusement, puis attrapa le gobelet oublié.

« Tu ne devais le dire à personne, je croyais ? »

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns.

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Face à son regard dubitatif, Edward eut un sourire tendre.

« Et je ne compte vraiment pas le répéter. »

* * *

_Oui, il en faut peu à mon bonheur. Mais le cappuccino, c'est la preuve que Dieu existe ! xD_

_Plus sérieusement, mes am**i**s rient, tandis que mes am**ie**s sont d'accord. C'est comme Reuben Matus, thank God il créa __**ces** glaces ! C'sont les petits bonheurs de l'existence typiquement féminine, si vous vous en privez, vous ratez quelque chose. Même si j'aime pas la pub, si vous n'avez jamais goûté un frappé cappuccino, vous passez à côté d'un truc vraiment bon._

_Bref, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, et moi, j'vais aller voter. Au plaisir, tchou._


End file.
